Anastasia: Pokemon Style
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Pearlshipping and slight Orangeshipping. Based on the movie with some different seances like. Ash:Anastasia, Dawn:Dimitri, and Misty:Vladimir.
1. Part One: The Curse

_**Anastasia: Pokemon style**_

_**By AuraPearl44**_

_

* * *

_

**New story base on 20 Century Fox's Anastasia.  
**

_

* * *

_

_**Cast Play**_

_Anastasia: Ash Kectum_

_Dimitri: Dawn Bilze_

_Vladimir:Misty Waterflower_

_Rasputin:Paul, I don't know his last name._

_Anastasia's Grandmother:Ash's mom, Delia Kectum _

_Sophie: Tracey_

_Other people not singing: People  
_

_Other people in songs: Pokemon_

* * *

_Part one: The curse_

In the small town of Pallet Town, in the 1930's, the people where having the annual party to celibate the price of Kanto's Birthday, Ash Kectum. The party was huge.

(Delia's POV)

I grabbed my present for my grandson's birthday. It was a gold with a green top if I remember correctly.

I went in the cart of my house to my son's mansion._In another time, not so long ago.__We live in a enchanted town called Pallet town in a huge mansion. We were the rules to Kanto and my son was the bizarre empower. We were celebrating Ash's 10 birthday._ I got off the cart. A lot of people did bow to me as I entered the thrown room. As I expected it was crowed with dancers.

I manage to get to the thorns where my Ash was. I sat down and saw Ash was dancing with his father. He was making faces at the girls there as he danced. _He was the star of the night. _He gave me a picture of a younger girl. _My youngest grandson._ He begged me to show his, his gift. This jewelry box was axially a music box with my lala bye to help him sleep at night when I'm in Paris.

"For me!" He said with a spark in his eyes. "Is it a jewelry box?"

(Dawn's POV)

I looked at him with aah. Then I thought he would never love a kitchen girl. He was in role robs and I had rags for cloths.

Suddenly the butler grabbed me. He said. "You'll have to pay for eating that apple." I tried to break free but he took me to the kitchen and punished me.

(Delia's POV)

"Now wind up the lock's main part in the back of it and voila."

He was in aah the said. "It plays our lala bye."

"You can play it at night and listen to it and pretend it is me singing."

**"On the wind. Cross the sea. Hear this song and remember." **I sang then we both sang. **"Soon you'll be home with me. Once a pond a December." **He bowed a little then I asked for him to read the necklace. "Together in Paris." "Oh really! Oh Grand mama!" he said happily as he gave me a huge.

_But evil forces we're on pond us. Some on among the shadows. His name was Paul. A short, evil, purple haired man. He was once called a sante but now he's a power mad, demon_. "How dare you return to the palace." said the king, Ash's father.

"But I thought we could talk." His voice was in a lying way.

"I never talk! You are a traitor! Get out!" My son yelled at the man.

"You think you can banish me. By the unholy powers vested to me! I banish you with a curse!" Everybody was shocked and scared. "Mark my words! You and your family will die in the forth night! And I will not rest until every Kectum is dead!" The cylinder he was caring was spewing out green mist that turned into a lazer and hit the sandlotter. It dropped to the ground, cratering into a million pieces.

_Consumed by his hatred of Nickolas and his family, he sold his soul to have the power to destroy them._

(Nobody's POV)

He called out the dark green mist which turned into flying creatures. They opened the gates for angry mob out side the palace. Statues falled.

Everybody inside tried to get to out of the mansion to escape from the mob. But Ash noticed that the music box was left in in his room. So he ran as fast as he can to get it. Delia ran after him to make sure he would be safe.

The enter his room and Delia closed the door to make sure no enemies get in. The boy grabbed the box and ran towards his grandmother. They heard a bang when the kitchen girl entered the room from behind a wall. She grabbed them a move them to the wall exit.

Outside a meowth was watching all this. Then yelled in terror. "They're getting a way!"

He dropped the box and ran towards it. Dawn stopped him. "I have to get it!" Ash pleaded then the girl said. "I'll get it!"

"Okay." He said as he ran after his grandmother. She closed the door. When she did she heard two men come though the doors." She grabbed the box but was hit by one of the man's back gun.

(Delia's POV)

We manage to escape the palace. Running towards the trains for Paris. Paul grab Ash's ankles not letting. I used a lot of my might to get my grandson free. Ash kept repeating. "Let me go! Let me go, please!" He didn't want to die.

Suddenly the ice under the man began to break. He started to sink in the icy cold water. Trying to get to the safer part. A meowth appeared in front of it's master, tried of running. The meowth just watched as it's master sank and drown. We were at the train station. I was able to get on the train. Ash tried to grab my hand."Grab my hand!" I said. "Don't let go!" He cried. But it was no use as my grip loosen. He fell to the ground in pain. He was unconcern.

The mob of people at the station srounded his body. "ASHHHHH!" I called out as the train left. _So many lives were destoried that night. But the one that I loved the most was now gone forever. My Ash, my beloved child. I never saw him again. _

* * *

**The first part is a lot like the movie with some things different. Well that's the way I'm making this.**

**Almost forgot. I don't own the movie rights or Pokemon.  
**


	2. Part Two: The Journey Begins

**Part Two: The Journey Starts**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**I am bad at spelling.  
**

* * *

{Ten Years Later.}

From the clouds you see a nice tall building like. Who would of guest, from where the clouds are, that town below was dirty, has dangouse gases, and was in terrible shape. A huge tower was in the middle of town.

The Pokemon of the people of the town started to complained.

**"Pallet Town is gloomy."** sang a little, male Ballossom as she started at the windsurfer, his master.

**"Pallet Town is bleak!" **sang a female Busiel carrying wood.

**"My wood frozen for standing here all week." **said a shivering male Sudowoodo working gears.

**"For since the revisionism, our lives have been so gray. Thank Mew for the gossip that gets us through the day." **said some Pichus outside the shop, fallowing their masters.

**"Hey!" **A Chickerita sang to a Turtwig. **"Have you herd there's a rumor in Pallet Town. Have you herd what they're are saying in the streets."**

A tan shopper's Crogunk sang to the costumers Pokemon. (Author's note: In this town they let their Pokemon out of their Pokemon so they can help them in work or just walk.) Misty was appeal to understand Pokemon because it was part of her job to listen to Pokemon gossip, Misty was wearing a nice thine jacket over her orange set of cloths that matched her short orange hair.** "All tho the Kectum's did not served. One son maybe still alive." **The Pokemon and Misty were shocked. **"The price Ash?"** sang the Pokemon. Then the toxic sang scared of the cops. **"But please do not repeat." **

**"It's a rumor! A legend! A mystery!"** The Pokemon pichus sang as they falloff Misty.** "Something whispered though an ally or though a crack! It's a rumor!" **Then Misty entered a small house. The Pokemon where all sing the rumor. **"A legend that is part of our history!"**

An Abra was sitting next to a jumpy, who gave snow globs, then sang in a girl like voice. **"They say that his role grand-mama will give a role treat." **Then two spiels, one girl and one boy, sang. **"For those who bring her prince back!" **

Misty was walking tho a crowd of people and Pokemon after she checked the small house for Dawn. Who of course wasn't there again. Misty was really mad at Dawn for not being in the house again. Misty was so in rage that she missed that Dawn was standing at a spiller. Dawn grabbed Misty and look at the stores. Dawn was wearing a red jacket over her black shirt and a white scarf with her regular white hat that covered some of her long blue hair. "There you are Misty I'm little sorry that I left the house again before you returned." said Dawn. (Author's note: Dawn is able to understand Pokemon, too.)

A Crobat was barging with it's marketer's Licario. Then the Licario sang.** "Just look at this painting. It's Hoenn I sear."**

Balleaf told the her trainer about the under garments.** "Do you suspect pajamas come by the pair?"**

A Sycther then said to Pokemon on the streets selling rolls of fur. **"I got these from the palace. They're line with fur."**

**"They could be worth a fortune if they belong to him!" **Misty and Dawn sang with gleam in their eyes, surprising people and Pokemon. Then they gave the Sycther's trainer a coin and took off with the fur. Going though secret curtains Misty begins to speak. "It was a great to start that rumor. Now the Pokemon have something to talk about." Misty then continued. "Now don't forget I'm the one who got tickets for Paris."

"How could I forget. Now we just need to find a boy to play Ash. You, me and Ash will go to Paris to get the reward. No more forgeries and running from the cops." The blue hair girl said then sang. **"It's the rumor. The legend. The mystery. It the thing that will let us fly. You and I, friend, will go in history. We'll find a boy and teach him what to saw. See what the reward his dear old grand-mama. Who else can do this except you and me. We'll be rich." **

**"We'll rich." **Misty sang happily.

**"We'll be out!" **Dawn continued as she and Misty got on the balcony.

**"We'll be out!"**

**"And Pallet Town will have some more to talk about!"** They both sang. Then they jumped out the balcony onto a snowy roof and slide down to the ground.

"Shh." The trainers asked their Pokemon. Then the Pokemon sang in whispers,** "Have you herd. There's a rumor in Pallet Town. Have you herd what they are saying on the streets!"** The Pokemon were arguing with each other then sang. **"Hey!" **They continued they're arguing, then sang loudly. **"Have you herd! There's a rumor in Pallet Town! Have you herd what they are saying in the street! Even thou it is a mystery!"**

**"It's news in history!" **Dawn sang as she got on the leaving train with Misty.

**"The prince Aaassssshhhh!" **The Pokemon sang. **"Alive or Dead?!?"**

**"Who knows? Shh." **a Glicor sang while cleaning the tower's windows.

* * *

Kids of 4-9 years old wave good bye to Ash who was leaving. They and Ash lived in an orphanige with a mean young owner by the name of May. "Now remember. I gave you a job in the Pewter city as a nurse. Go straight until you hit a frock in the road and go left."said May, wearing a red outfit with a matching bandanna. Ash mocked the last sentence as May said. "How can you remember this and still don't remember who you are before I fond you ten years ago?" May asked meanly. (Author's note: I don't know the male form for nurse, if there really is one.)

"I have one clue." Ash said. He was wearing his Kanto cloths, blue jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans rolled up, red hat with the Pokemon league simile on it, and black tennis shoes. {They are his origin cloths in this story.}

May grabbed the necklaces around his neck then said. "Together in Paris. Haha. Yeah right. You will always be Ash the orphan." She laughed some more as Ash left, still hearing. "Together in Paris."

It was winter. Cold. He was able to make it to the frock. "Go left she said." as he started to go left. "I know to go left." He walked back to the frock then said. "If I go left I'll still be Ash the orphan. But if I go right I might find out who I am." He sat on the snow. "What should I do." He sat up then asked. "Please. Give me a sign. Anything?"

Suddenly a Pikachu appeared next to him and took his hat. "Hey give me back my hat." The Pikachu started to go to Pallet town. "A Pikachu wants me to go to Pallet town. I guess I have to go." He sighed then fallowed it.

**"Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me, now that we're here." **He sang. He was a little scared, walked back a little then continuing to go to Pallet Town.** "Find out who I was. To find out who I will be. I swear I be there. To find my past!" **He few some snow in the air, Pikachu ate some.

A cart came by so Ash and Pikachu went into the snow bank on the side of the road.

They continued and met a family. The Pikachu played with the family. Ash left in 10 minutes after he met the family. He waved goodbye at the family. He sang quietly so the family couldn't hear. Pikachu ran towards him as he began to sing. **"Hope. Love. Family. There was once a day I must of have one, too." **As so as he was far enough from the family he began to sing loader and looked at the road ahead. **"Hope! Love! Family! I will search until I find you!" **

some time pasted he contiued singing. **"One step at a time. One hope to another. Til where I belong. Back to who I was. I will find my family. From the paaaassssttt!" **He finaly reached Pallet Town as he sang the last part.

* * *

**Misty and Dawn are a team. Ash's an orphan and has amnesia of who he was before he was in the orphanage.  
**

**Hope you like it and please review.**

**So far, so good for me. But that because I'm using the script of the story and just making it like Pokemon and the oppiste sex. **

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace out.  
**


	3. Part three: Meetings

Part 3:

* * *

**Sorry about the long update. My sister is in town and i got a Cass of writer's block.**

**Main characters' ages:**

**Ash:20**

**Dawn:19**

**Misty:23**

**Thanks to all my readers/reviewers.**

* * *

"Hello I need a train ticket to Paris." asked Ash. He was at the train station in front of one of the ticket booths.

There was a woman in front of the counter. "Do you have a pass port and money?" she said in an ascent.

"No." said Ash in a sheep way.

"No money, no pass port, no ticket! That's the rules!" yelled the woman as she closed the window.

"Now how do we get to Paris?" Asked Ash as he and his pikachu left the station. "pika.." said Pikachu, which was walking besides Ash in the snow.(English:"I don't know..")

"Shhh.. Hey kid." said a shadow man. "Are you looking for a pass port?"

"Yes but how would you know?" asked Ash. The blacked man was confused a little, he wasn't use to big towns.

"Never mind that. To get a pass port, go see Dawn. She'll help you. She's at the old mansion on the other side of town. You can't miss it." said the weird person.

"Thanks." said Ash as he and Pikachu went to the other side of town.

* * *

"Look I'm home grandmama." said James.

"Next!" yelled Dawn. Then James left the stage.

"There is nobody next." said Misty.

"Nobody could mach her. I guess we'll have to wait to tomorrow." said Dawn disappointed. "It seems like nobody in this whole town can fit him. We should pack up for tonight."

* * *

Ash arrived at the entrance of the Ketchem manor. it looked like it was abandon and torn apart. "This place is a erect Pikachu. Do you think that man was correct?" But before the yellow Pokemon could answer his pikapi said. "Let's check it out." They looked around the walls. Most of the windows and doors were covered up. But Pikachu found an opening in one of the wood barriers.

"Pikapi!" yelled the mouse to get his friend's attention.

"What is it?" the man asked excitingly. "You find a hole. Good job." He looked at the hole then said. "It looks like I can crawl though it." Then he did just that then Pikachu fallowed.

Inside the mansion it was covered in dust, but not much was broken. "This place is from miller." said Ash. Pikachu looked at his trainer confused. "It's like I've been here before." said Ash. Then he found a pot with Urserrings and Pontas on it. It was in front of a mirror.

**"Dancing bears. Painted wings. Thins I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once a pond a December."** sang Ash. He was walking towards the ballroom.

**"Someone holds me safe and warm."** he sang as he hugged himself. Then let go and continued. **"Horseys prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memories." **After that the pictures of people become ghosts. Landed on the floor. And start dancing.

Some ghost girls put a crown on his head. He twirled around and suddenly he was wearing the sir Aaron custom he wore from the 8th movie. He began to sing again as he danced with some of the girls. (Of course he was leading.... NOT.) **"Someone holds me safe and warm." **He switched with every sentence. **"Horseys prance through a silver storm. figures dancing gracefully across my memories."**

**"Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember." " **He stopped dancing and saw his father. His father, Sir Aaron, was wearing his use old cloths, hat, and cap. (Author's note:I made Sir Aaron Ash's dad in this one. I don't know who is Ash's real farther.) He continues to sing as he dances with Sir Aaron.(Author's note:It's not gay for a boy to dance with his father.) "**Things my heart use to know. Things that** **yours can remember." **Then he fell to the ground after the last part. **"And a song someone sings! Once a pond a Decememberrrrr!" **Suddenly the ghosts of his lost memories vanished.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Dawn as she entered the ballroom. She was on the opposite side of the thorns.

"Well I was.." said Ash nevertheless.

"I know what you were doing here. You were traces passing!" yelled Dawn.

"Now what a minute what are you doing here?!!?!?" He asked/yelled anger. They both gave each other the death look.

"I'm Dawn, Mr. rude! And I own this place after the Ketchems died!" yelled Dawn. Ash walked back a little. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here look for some clue of my family and to look for you. They say that you can get me a ticket and a pass port." said Ash after calming down. He walked to the painting and looked at it. "So are these the Ketchems?"

"Yes. Hey what's your name?" Asked Dawn.

"Ash." He said proudly then said. "The orphan."

"Hey what about me!" Misty said anger.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is my partner, Misty." she said.

"Nice to met you."

"Hey Ash, you know what hit me." said Dawn.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"You look just like the price Ash. If your cloths looked more role then you look exactly like him." said Dawn.

"You think I could be role. Get real." said Ash. Then he laughed a little. Then Misty said. "She right. You do like him, but I doubt that the prince was anything like you."

"What?!?" yelled Ash, then both Misty and Ash gave each other the death glare. Dawn stopped the glare by saying. "We have three tickets. One for me, one for Misty, and one for the price. If I show you to the queen in Paris, Jhoto."

"I need a ticket to Paris. I still don't trust you Dawn but I guess I'll come." said Ash. "But on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Misty and Dawn.

"That I can bring Pikachu along."

"Sure. He such a cutty." said Misty.

"I'm not sure the train srizes will alow that. But Ok." said Dawn a little worried.

* * *

**I did a little of the Misty and Ash hate love scan in only this part. After this they're just friends. I was also inspired to do a Dawn and Ash hate love thing because of the script and the episode were they were hunting for a Gible.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	4. Part 4: Train ride

Part 4: Evil Awakens _

**Okay. Here, at last, part 4 of Anastasia, Pokemon style.**

**Words in story = Singing.**

**Thanks for your reviews. Kept reading. **

**Sorry that it's late. I had a lot of writer's block for this one, my sister is still in town but has a job, and I've been writing on my other stories and making new ones.**

**Sorry about spelling/grammar.**

While the conversation in the last chapter was going on, a Meowth was walking up from his nape under an old couch. It was the same Meowth Paul had and it had the container of evil. When he finally woke up, the gang was at the part were they did the whole come with us so you will know yourself. Meowth looked at the two girls that was here all the time. Then he looked at Ash. He looked so familiar, except for the cloths. Meowth said under his breath. "It can't be the twerp, he and his family died." Suddenly the veil became active, Meowth said. "You MEAN that guy the twerp." Just after that the container went underground and took Meowth with him.

After some layers going though the ground, Meowth entered a hollow space that had a room in the middle. He went to the room. As he entered he crashed through one of the walls.

"Who dares enter my solitude?" Paul's voice asked. He entered the room. "Oh, it's you." Paul said. He didn't seem so happy to see him. He looked up and saw Paul but he was a lot paler than Meowth remember."Master.. your alive?" said Meowth.

"In a manner of speaking." Paul said. "Something happened." Meowth agreed. "I can fell it. The dark forces are unhappy." The purple hair guy said. "That's because I saw him, Ash." Meowth said.

"That bratty kid is still alive!" then he grabbed Meowth by the stomach. "That's why I'm still alive." "Well you know, curses aren't what they use to be." Meowth said, but Paul was ignoring him. "My curse is incomplete. If only I didn't lose me gift from the dark forces. The key of my power." Paul let go of Meowth.

"Well I found it somewhere." Meowth said. Then Paul grabbed the cylinder. "I can finish my curse and the last of the Ketchems will die." Paul said. Then music began to play. "Where's that music coming from?" Meowth asked, lol.

**"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning. And the nightmare I had was the worst it can be. Then I open my eyes and fond the nightmare was Ash." **Paul sang, then he walked over to a table.** "I was the most powerful man in all Kanto. When the Ketchems betray me they made a mistake." **Then the cylinder glowed. the smoke showed Ash getting onto a train. **"I swore that each of them would pay, but one little boy got away. Beware Ash Ketchem I'm awake." **He sang. He walked to a platform.

**"In the dark of the night, evil will find him. In the dark of the night, he'll be doom."** Shadows sang. **"My revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete." **Paul sang. **"In the dark of the night." **they sang. **"He'll be gone." **Paul yelled.

"Hi Skitties." Meowth said as he went gaga over two skitties.(I think that's how you spell skitty plural.)

**"I can feel my powers returning." **Paul sang. Then a mirror appeared as a shadow gave Paul a wig with Ash's hairstyle. He put it on. **"Tie my sash and dash on some colonies. As the pieces fall into place, I'll see his bones in this place. Farewell."** Paul sang as the mirror show ash, then he took the wig off and walked down a long case of stairs.

**"In the dark of the night, evil will find him." **They sang. "That's not all." Paul said. **"In the dark of the night, they will hunt him." **Shadows sang. Pochianas howled. **"Then he'll be revealed that his nightmares are real." **They all sang. They were nearing the end of the stair way. **"In the dark of the night." **The shadow sang. **"He'll be toast." **Paul sang. **"In the dark of the night, evil will find him. In the dark of the night, he'll be doomed. In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night."** The shadows sang. Then they reached ground level.

Paul put the cylinder in a rock formation. **"Come my minions, serve your master. Come and let your evil shine. Go and find him and fly ever faster. Go and seal his doom."** Paul commanded as smoke began to rise out of the thing. Meowth and the other minions began to hide in places while in the background you could hear. **"In the dark of the night. In the dark of the night." **The words echo. Then Paul sang. **"He'll be mine. (Evil laugh.)"**

Ash's friends were talking to each other. "You know, Ash isn't so bad." Misty said while petting Pikachu. "Your saying that because you like Pikachu." Dawn said. Misty sweatdropped. She got out their passports. She looked at them again. "Dawn why is everything is in red ink?" Misty asked. "I don't know. Check the manager." Dawn suggested.

Misty walked out of the cabin they were in and walked around. Then she saw another person's passport. It was blue, not red. So Misty began to freak and ran back to the cabin.

Once inside she said. "We have to get out of here." Ash looked at her funny, but he didn't know anything about trains so he went with them. "So why are we leaving the cabin?" Dawn asked. Misty showed the passports then said. "The passports are suppose to be blue." Misty whispered. Dawn freaked then calm down and said. "We're moving to the baggage area." And they did.

Outside of the train, the little green cloud things unhatched the cars behind the cargo hold.(Which was all the passenger carts.) Then they headed to the engine. Once there they put a lot of coal in the furnish. The train began to move faster and faster.

(Back with Dawn, Misty and Ash.)

"Is this part of the trip?" Ash asked as he notice the ride became more bumpier. "No." Dawn said. She opened the carts door and look out. They were moving really fast. Then she saw green smoke coming from the engine. "Guys I don't think this is a good idea anymore." She said. "Why?" Misty asked. "Because this train isn't controlled by the engineer anymore." Dawn replied. Then Ash and Misty began to panic. "We got to stop the train." Ash said. "How, we're stuck here." Misty said. Ash bit his lower lip.

"Guys we have to jump out of the train." Dawn said, still looking out the door. "What now?" Ash asked. "The bridge is out." Dawn said looking back at them. Then they jumped into the snow. "Let's do that again." Ash said. Then Dawn and Misty hit Ash with snowballs.

**This is the last chapter of this I'm going to write cuse I don't like it now. That and I keep putting this off.**


End file.
